Hot or brewed beverage makers, such as coffee makers, have been known and sold for many years using various brewing techniques. The typical and traditional coffee maker includes a stand or tower that has a warming plate forming the bottom or base of the tower with a filter basket located above the warming plate. The interior of the tower defines, at least in part, a fresh water reservoir. It is also possible to include a selectively removable fresh water reservoir. Such coffee makers further include a fluid reservoir that rests on the warming plate beneath the filter basket.
In use, an operator fills the fresh water reservoir with water and, if applicable, places the fresh water reservoir on the stand. Once the beverage maker is activated, the water in the fresh water reservoir flows to a heater that heats the water to boiling or near-boiling temperatures. As the water or steam expands, it travels upwards through a hot water tube. The hot water tube is fluidly connected to a showerhead positioned above the filter basket.
The hot water or steam is ejected from the showerhead where it then passes through the filter basket containing an infusible material. The heated fluid is infused with the essence of the infusible material to create a brewed beverage. The brewed beverage flows from the basket into the fluid reservoir via gravity. The beverage is maintained at an elevated temperature on the warming plate upon which the fluid reservoir rests.
In a traditional brewed beverage maker, the filter basket is selectively inserted into or removed from the hot beverage maker in a horizontal relationship. Therefore, it is not required to move the showerhead. In a more modern variation, a hinged lid allows access to the filter basket from the top of the beverage maker. Infusible material can be added to the filter basket without moving the filter basket. The showerhead is also connected to the coffee maker by a hinge. The showerhead is often connected to the lid so that both elements move simultaneously upon the opening of the lid. Different types of coffee makers include this general idea of a swinging showerhead.
A problem exists in that an operator may unwisely open the lid or otherwise expose the showerhead during a brew cycle. As a result, hot water and/or steam might be ejected from the showerhead or have other unintended consequences. One solution has been to have a flap, valve, or some other structure to stop or redirect the water or steam traveling in the hot water tube back into the fresh water reservoir. However, in the case of a removable fresh water reservoir, such a feature has been lacking.
Therefore, there exists a need for a new apparatus for diverting heated water or steam in a brewed beverage maker. Ideally, the new approach would be operable with all types of brewed beverage containers including those with removable fresh water reservoirs. The structure of a diverter valve and channel in accordance with the present invention will solve one or more of these or other needs.